Shinnok
'|align=center}} Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the main antagonist and final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the main antagonist and final boss. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Shinnok returned as a playable character and the final boss of Mortal Kombat X, serving as the main antagonist of the game's Story Mode. About Shinnok Shinnok is one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God of Death, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold,'' and Mortal Kombat X ''as the main antagonist. He has also made an appearance in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, ''seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers, ancient artifacts and manipulation. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. Even then the fallen god is less than fair to his minions as was the case with Reptile in a Ladder Ending. Insinuating he may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. He is the son of Kronika, titan and original Keeper of Time, and brother of the Elder God Cetrion. During ''Mortal Kombat 11, it's revealed that Kronika has designed for both of her children to be tangled in an intricate game where Shinnok defends death and darkness and Cetrion defends life and light. This divine strategic battle besets all the realms, as this design needs all of them to be battling each other constantly, and all must be done to keep balance between the siblings. This way, even Shinnok's banishment was part of her mother's plan and didn't unbalanced her design, much like Cetrion letting her brother to corrupt Earthrealm, or both betraying the other Elder Gods. Once Raiden irreversibly changes and unbalances reality by beheading Shinnok, this sets in motion a chain of events where Kronika must erase time and start a New Era where Shinnok and Cetrion are present to duel forever. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Shao Kahn and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerer. Appearance Shinnok appears as a very tall, slender built man. Because of his corruption and imprisonment in the Netherrealm, his skin is completely white and decayed. His eyes are usually changing from white to green, this effect resulting from his powers. As a mockery to the Elder Gods, Shinnok is wearing for formal gatherings a predominately blue robe with golden motifs, a reference to his royal roots. His most distinctive feature is the sacred crimson crown he is wearing following his debut in ''Mortal Kombat 4'' with small modifications in each game he is present. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a fallen Elder God, Shinnok possesses immeasurable powers. The nature of his powers seems to revolve around darkness and the Netherrealm, summoning skeletal hands from the ground to grab and bind his opponents as well as pulverize them. He also possesses Life-Force Manipulation and shape shifting powers comparable to Shang Tsung. Unlike Shang Tsung, he is not required to steal souls in order to perform this feat, instead, he must have to defeat them or for them to serve him (likely he defeated a large demon in an unknown time, so he can take on a larger demonic form as shown in the final level of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero when his Sacred Amulet was stolen from him). His powers of mimicry and shape shifting are absolute, as he can mimic the abilities and powers of other combatants; the only drawback to this is that the powers he mimics must be in his jurisdiction. He is unable to mimic every power due to the fact that he doesn't have his amulet nor his staff. Despite this, he can still mimic black magic freely, and nullify projectiles although for an unknown reason he cannot copy the powers of Shang Tsung or Quan Chi. With his amulet, Shinnok can freely traverse the realms and open up portals. Related to his mimicking abilities, Shinnok is capable of creating clones or physical illusions via mirage mimicry of other warriors with their powers and abilities intact. His magic abilities also include the ability to manipulate souls via revenants, and or conjure demons and wraiths to do his bidding. He even created a clone of himself to aid Daegon in the Battle of Armageddon. With his amulet, he regains all his immense power befitting a fallen Elder God. His amulet contains the ability to erase beings into dust as well as seal multiple people inside it, rendering them dormant until they are released. His amulet can even create forcefields, shoot fireballs, open interrealm portals, absorb souls (as demonstrated by Havik) and energy. He is capable of using telekinesis, shown when he threw Raiden to the ground in their battle for Blaze's power as well as in Mortal Kombat X ''where he threw Johnny Cage to a wall. Shinnok can even turn into a cloud of dark gaseous substance that renders him impervious to physical attacks. His magical scepter allows him to conjure deadly weapons made out of bone. Shinnok also wields some useful powers that aren't really suited for combat. He can banish someone away to another realm with a gesture, sense dark energies, teleport to another location and levitate through the air. In ''Mortal Kombat X, when absorbing Earthrealm's life force through his amulet, he turns into a demonic creature with immense power and the ability to manipulate fire and lava, as well as conjuring objects such as stones and bladed pillars. Signature moves *'Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung; though, unlike Tsung, Shinnok does not actually transform into his opponent. In MKX, Shinnok steals a single ability from his current opponent which he stores for later usage. While the power is stored, the runes on his outfit will glow yellow instead of red. Additionally in MKX, Shinnok gains a damage boost for a short time after successfully connecting the attack, increasing his damage dealt by 33% for some time. (MK4, MKG, MKX - Impostor Variation) ** In MK4, once a specific special move has been done, Shinnok applies the fighting list of the character he's temporarily copying. A successful mimicry is told by the announcer as he says the name of the imitated character. Once a certain delay elapsed, the announcer says "Shinnok", meaning Shinnok has returned to his default movelist. *** The fact is that all of Shinnok's movelist (except the Fatalities) includes all the available characters (except Goro and Noob Saibot), allowing no spot for any of Shinnok's own move(s). **In MKX, Impostor Shinnok can steal and mimic the following special moves: Tail Flip (Alien), Fart Cloud (Bo' Rai Cho), Akimbo (Cassie Cage), Overhead Kick (Corrupted Shinnok), Ovipositor Charge (D'Vorah), Force Lift (Ermac), Sand Gust (Erron Black), Deep Stab (Ferra/Torr; any variation), Stomp (Goro), Bionic Dash (Jacqui Briggs), Ground Pound (Jax), Killing Machine (Jason Voorhees), Green Shadow Kick (Johnny Cage), Kano Ball (Kano), Rising Sword (Kenshi; any variation), Upraise (Kitana), Anti-Air Throw (Kotal Kahn), Cartwheel Smash (Kung Jin), Spin (Kung Lao), Chain Sparks (Leatherface), Flying Kick (Liu Kang), Ball Roll (Mileena), Stealth (Predator), Trance (Quan Chi), Electric Fly (Raiden), Slow Force Ball (Reptile), Spear (Scorpion), Leg Grab (Sonya Blade), Ice Ball (Sub-Zero), Tornado Strike (Takeda), Low Drill Kick (Tanya), Stone Punch (Tremor), Teleport Uppercut (Triborg as Sektor), Net (Triborg as Cyrax), Smoke Cloud (Triborg as Smoke), Ice Ball (Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero). ***In the case of Ferra/Torr, Shinnok will summon a phantom Ferra to stand on his shoulders while he grabs the opponent to perform Deep Stab. ***Shinnok morphs into Alien surrounded in glowing purple aura while he performs Tail Slam. ***Performing Mimicry during a mirror match will not harvest an ability. However, Shinnok's runes will still turn yellow. Additionally, the damage bonus is still granted. *'Spear:' Only in the Game Boy Color version of MK4. Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. This move was borrowed from Scorpion. (MK4, MKX - Impostor Variation) **This move is only available in MKX through his Impostor variation by performing Mimicry on Scorpion, stealing and granting the use of the attack for Shinnok. **When used, the attack is identical to Scorpion's, only this time glowing purple. *'Charge:' In the Game Boy Color version of MK4, Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. In MKX, it is called Charging Shoulder and delivers two shoulder strikes that knock the opponent away. Corrupted Shinnok can use this move as well. (MK4, MKX, MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version is called Krushing Shoulder. It armors Shinnok and has increased damage. Enhancing the attack a second time adds a Hell Spark after the strikes, launching the opponent in the air. ***The player can enhance either version of Charging Shoulder to perform the juggle effect as long as the move connects. *'Amulet Fireball:' During the final battle against the elder Sub-Zero, Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. (MKM:SZ) *'Shield:' Another special move used against the elder Sub-Zero. Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. (MKM:SZ) *'Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. (MK:A) *'Air Tricky Portal: '''Shinnok jumps in the air and teleports behind or in front of his opponent, allowing him to strike them with a jump attack afterwards. (''MKX - Impostor Variation) *'Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet and strikes the enemy with a magic blast. If timed correctly, it will also neutralize an enemy projectile. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Amulet Curse and has much less range, but hits crouching opponents as well. When used in the corner, it can allow a brief juggle; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. Shinnok is extremely safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Hell Sparks': Shinnok summons purple magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three, directed away from him, knocking them away. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Hell Blast, which is activated slightly faster and does more damage. Enhancing the attack a second time adds a Hell Spark at the end of the attack, launching the opponent in the air ***The player can enhance either version of Hell Sparks to perform the juggle effect as long as the move connects. Additionally, the second enhance can be activated at anytime, canceling the additional hits to juggle the opponent, which can ultimately reduce the damage of the attack as a whole. Also, when enhanced a second time, Shinnok is much more safe when the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Scepter Slam': Shinnok grabs his opponent with a low strike from his bone scythe to throw them over his head and slam them behind him in the opposite direction. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Scepter Launch, which deals less damage than the original but has Shinnok throw the opponent in the air instead of slamming them, allowing for a juggle. *'Scepter Strike': Shinnok slams the bone scythe on the floor to damage the opponent, making them stumble. It will hit at any part of the arena as long as the enemy is standing on the ground. The attack is unblockable. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Scepter Quake, has increased damage, and also knocks the opponent off their feet if it hits. Additionally, the attack can strike downed opponents when enhanced. *'Dark Beam': Shinnok fires a purple projectile at his opponent. This replaces Amulet Strike in the Bone Shaper variation. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Blast, which deals increased damage and knocks the opponent away. Shinnok is neutral if this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Summoned Fiend': Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throws his opponent. In MKX, the hand squeezes the opponent, snapping the opponent's back before releasing them. (MK:A, MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Summoned Slam and has the hand slam the opponent in the ground, which bounces them in the air and leaves them vulnerable to a juggle at the cost of dealing less damage. *'Judgment Fist': Shinnok shoots a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands as a projectile. In MKX, he instead summons a large skeletal hand to crush the opponent from above. It is unblockable, but Shinnok is extremely vulnerable when summoning the hand. Shinnok can also cancel the attack before he summons the hand. The attack can also be performed at different ranges, called In Front/Behind Judgment Fist, respectively. (MK:A, MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version Judgment Smash does more damage. As with the original, the attack can be performed at different ranges, called In Front/Behind Judgment Smash, respectively. Additionally, the attack can strike downed opponents when enhanced. *'Devil's Flick': Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand in front of his opponent to knock them away with a flick. (MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Devil's Backhand, which has the skeleton hand backhand the opponent, dealing increased damage and knocking the opponent down. When enhanced, Shinnok is much more safe when the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Hellfire Beam:' Corrupted Shinnok shoots a concentrated beam of fire from his chest across the screen to burn the opponent, which can also re-stand the opponent. Corrupted Shinnok has armor on start-up. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version has Corrupted Shinnok fire a first Beam and then a second one to knock the opponent away. The second Beam 'is unblockable. *'Hellfire Choke: Corrupted Shinnok grabs his opponent by the throat to burn them and then delivers a burst of flames that sends them flying. This attack acts as a throw and is unblockable. Corrupted Shinnok is also has armor on startup. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version retains the armor and deals increased damage. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. *'Hellfire Stomp:' Corrupted Shinnok performs a low leap to stomp the ground, lighting the area of impact with fire and tripping his opponent. Corrupted Shinnok has armor on startup. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version retains the armor but now launches the opponent in the air. *'Overhead Kick:' Corrupted Shinnok lifts his ankle above his head to bring it down on the opponent, which leaves a trail of hellfire and bounces them off the floor for continued combos. Corrputed Shinnok has armor on startup. (MKX - Impostor Variation, MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version retains the armor and has increased damage. **Shinnok can only perform this attack in his standard form when using Mimicry in a mirror match against Corrupted Shinnok. X-Ray Moves *'X-Ray Move - The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons large skeleton hands underneath the opponent, trapping them in place. He walks up to the trapped opponent and delivers a backhand so powerful it breaks the opponent's jaw. With the opponent dazed, Shinnok picks them up with a new skeleton hand, commands it to close, crushing the opponent's organs and shattering their ribs. Shinnok opens the hand and summons a bone spear and impales the opponent through the heart while also destroying their ribs even further. (MKX) *'Boss X-Ray:' Corrupted Shinnok summons Hellfire underneath the opponent, launching them into the air and fires a Hellfire Beam from his chest at the airborne opponent, shattering their ribcage. He then uses his telekinesis to rip off two rocks from the ceiling and uses them to crush the opponent's skull while they are still in the air, crushing the sides of their skull inward, completely shattering the skull. Corrupted Shinnok then uses his telekinesis one final time to throw the opponent to the ground face-first, shattering the front of their skull on impact with the ground. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Other Moves *'Body Smasher': Shinnok grabs his foe's leg, knocking them to the ground. He then stomps on his foe's face, and finally jumps onto their chest, crushing them. It is the most damaging "limb-breaker" attack. (MK4, MKG) *'God Strike:' Shinnok strikes the opponent with a rising bone scythe. This attack replaces Lunge Punch for the Bone Shaper variation. The attack has follow-up attacks: (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **'God Of Darkness:' Shinnok slashes the opponent across the face with his bone scythe. This replaces Divine Power for the Bone Shaper variation. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) ***'Deity:' After connecting God Of Darkness, Shinnok performs three quick spinning slashes with his bones scythe with the final strike grabbing and pulling the opponent forward towards Shinnok. Shinnok is granted the use of special attacks after, however using his X-Ray will separate the attack into two combos, allowing the opponent to block. Additionally, the last two strikes of the combo re-stand the opponent. This combo can not be performed if the opponent successfully blocks God Of Darkness. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) *'Throw:' Shinnok slaps the opponent in the face so hard they spin completely around. He then pulls them down by the shoulders and stomps on their face while they are downed. (MKX) *'Throw:' Corrupted Shinnok forces his opponent's head into his flaming chest to burn it, and then bursts them away. This Throw does slightly more damage than standard Throws due to the damage bonus of his Corrupted Form. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) *'Corrupted Form: '''Shinnok uses his Amulet to corrupt the Jinsei, absorbing its energy and taking on a new form, granting new combos, abilities, while also increasing his overall damage dealt and reducing the damage he takes. (''MKX - Only available during the Story Mode and during the final battle of an Arcade Tower) **In the Story Mode, Shinnok uses his physical being to transform. Fatalities *'The Hand From Hell:' Shinnok disappears in a puff of flame, then a portal opens on the ground near the victim. A giant skeletal hand emerges from the portal and grabs the victim, slowly squeezing until their head pops off from the pressure. As the portal closes, the hand pulls back into the portal, taking the headless body with it, but leaving the head. Shinnok reappears. (MK4, MKG) *'Two Hand Clap:' Shinnok levitates his victim high in the air, then disappears. A giant portal appears under the victim, and two skeletal hands emerge on either side of him/her. The victim wails briefly before the two hands brutally clap on the victim. They then retreat into the portal, revealing bloody messes of flesh and bone on the inside of the palms as they do so. Shinnok reappears over the still-open portal. (MK4, MKG) *'The Grinder:' Shinnok summons two skeletal hands around his opponent, grabbing the opponent and twists. He then rips the opponent in half, bisecting them at the waist, then immediately takes both of the opponent's halves and crushes them together, destroying their torso, leaving only their head and legs left as they are dropped on the ground. The opponent's head then rolls towards Shinnok. (MKX) *'Flick Trick:' Shinnok summons a skeletal hand and grabs the opponent. He places the thumb of the skeleton hand under the opponent's chin and flicks it upwards, popping off the opponent's head. Shinnok proceeds to catch the falling head with one hand and examines it as both the skeleton hand disintegrates and the opponent's body falls backwards. (MKX) *'Boss Fatality:' Corrupted Shinnok summons a bladed totem behind the opponent. Shortly after, he commands two winged Netherrealm demons to grab and impale the opponent on the totem, with the blades piercing their face and torso. As the victim momentarily twitches, Shinnok walks over, grabs their legs and pulls downward, ripping off the opponent's head while still on the blade and causing their torso to be cut in half, then pulling a final time which vertically bisects the opponent on the lower blade of the pillar, causing their organs to fall out. The demons return to feast on the organs. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Brutalities *'Gory Hole:' Shinnok performs either an Amulet Strike or a Dark Beam that creates a gaping, glowing hole in the opponent's chest. (MKX) *'Skull Bash:' Shinnok performs his Throw with the final stomp crushing the opponent's face. (MKX) *'Face Off:' Shinnok performs a Mimicry which rips off the opponent's face. He then wears his opponent's face like a mask. (MKX - Impostor Variation) **The opponent must be a certain distance away from Shinnok to perform, otherwise it will not perform. *'Have a Nice Day:' Shinnok performs his Deity combo, which bisects the opponent at the waist when he retracts the scythe. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) *'Hands Down:' Shinnok performs a Judgment Fist which flattens the opponent and pops their head off. (MKX - Necromancer Variation) *'Brutality Steal:' Using his Mimicry move, Shinnok is able to perform his opponent's Brutality, so long as the requirements for the Brutality is met. (MKX - Impostor Variation - Secret) *'The Hand From Hell:' Shinnok performs a Summoned Fiend which squeezes the opponent until their head pops off. (MKXL - Necromancer Variation - Secret) **Requires a button to be held. *'Boss' Brutality: Corrupted Shinnok performs a Hellfire Beam at his opponent and blasts it even harder if his Super Meter is 1/3 full, thus burning the flesh off the opponent's torso and arms in an explosion of gore. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) *'Boss' Brutality #2: Shinnok performs a Hellfire Choke and burns his opponent's entire body until their head pops off. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Movie appearance The evil Elder God Shinnok is portrayed by Reiner Schöne in the non-canonical second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And according to Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shinnok is the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn, who wishes for power not only over all realms, but over the gods as well. Shinnok is also never without his Sacred Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) which in its alternate version, is made of gold with a ruby gem instead of bronze with an emerald gem. He favors Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak and caring to be his son. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill his brother while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later imprisoned by his fellow Elder Gods and Raiden was offered his position in their ranks. Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"He says escape is futile." (To Bi-Han when meeting him in the Netherrelam, if Scorpion wasn't killed) *"A lost soul. The guard is right you know, where would you escape to? If you are here then you must belong here. Rejected from your own realm, no doubt." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"Rejected or sent, you couldn't exist here unless your soul contained the impurities of evil." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"Escape? Oh I'll be leaving this realm shortly, but first I must play Raiden's game." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"It is I, Shinnok. Sareena was dealt with as I would have dealt with all my children of this realm. But you, Sub-Zero, will be treated as a bitter enemy." '' (To Bi-Han) (Nintendo 64 version only) Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * "Tell me, did you make Rayden beg for his life before you killed him?" * "You let him LIVE!" Mortal Kombat (2011) * "Shao Kahn was blinded by rage...how easily he was convinced that the Elder gods would ignore his merging the realms. No matter, neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherrealms's onslaught. It is time! Soon I will be free, Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours." (to Quan Chi after Shao Kahn's death) Mortal Kombat X * "You see it now, Raiden... Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope." * "Remove the shadow from the light; the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden. My followers accept this and live on. They fight for me!" * "Oh, I will... And all of Earthrealm will learn the truth of death." (to Fujin) * "Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you!!" (after being attacked from behind by Johnny Cage.) * "That is mine!" * "She will be the first to join me." (about to kill Sonya) * "How small they are." (after easily knocking out Scorpion, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, and Sonya) * "Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses... A pity he did not live to see his work completed." (to D'Vorah after being freed from inside his amulet) * "There will be no surprises from you, Mr. Cage." * "Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul." (to Raiden, after mortally wounding Bo' Rai Cho.) * "Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me." (in response to Liu Kang's request to kill Raiden) * "I have already won, Raiden." * "We have battled for eons, Raiden. Now finally, it ends." (as he's about to corrupt the Jinsei) * "Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power." '' (after transforming into Corrupted Shinnok) * ''"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line." (to Cassie Cage) * "Watch, Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh... This is what awaits those who defy me: Excruciating, exquisite death." * "Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!" (to Cassie Cage) Mortal Kombat 11 * "You... you should thank me, Raiden. Our battle changed you... for the better." * "But you wear my amulet. Finally, you embrace the truth the Elder Gods deny. The truth I was cast out for speaking." * "How, Raiden? Not even you can kill an Elder God." Trivia *Shinnok is heavily implied to have the ability to change his shape much like Shang Tsung. However, because of limitations, Shinnok was stuck with only able to mimic fighting styles and voices only, despite there being a Randper Kombat code that randomly transforms the player's characters in both model and move set. However, he does have the ability to morph himself into a demonic shape if his amulet was removed from him in Mortal Kombat Mythologies. *If "Big Head Mode" is activated in Mortal Kombat 4, the hands in Shinnok's fatalities will roughly double in size. Oddly, in the Two Hand Clap, the hands will fail to retract entirely into the portal, offering an excellent view of the bloody gunk on them. *In Shinnok's Bio Kard made for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Ed Boon admitted that making Shinnok the final boss of Mortal Kombat 4 was a poor decision. *Shinnok's little-known "backstory" concerning his overthrowing of the Netherrealm from Lucifer's hand is mentioned in ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'''s instruction manual, as well as MK: Deception's Konquest mode, where Shinnok also makes a cameo in. However, there is no other information about Shinnok's battle with Lucifer. *Shinnok was the first boss character to be playable without the aid of a cheat code or third-party cheat device upon his first appearance (every other boss character was playable either through these devices or not at all). Since MK4, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have also appeared as playable boss characters in the game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Although seen in the Armageddon's character roster as wearing a sorcerer's robe, Shinnok is seen in the in-game screen shots as wearing a similar attire to his costume in Mortal Kombat 4. *In promotional pictures of Mortal Kombat 4, Shinnok is shown to have a staff on which his amulet is housed, although he never actually uses it in the game. He does appear to use it as his weapon stance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, though it's unclear how he regained the amulet from Onaga. It is likely that Shinnok sent one of his enforcers to retrieve it after the Dragon King's defeat. *Shinnok's MK4 face model is based on Midway developer Steve Beran. Steve also voiced Shinnok for MK4 and Gold. *In Armageddon, Sektor says "Initiate code K-0-N-N-1-H-5", which spells "5H1NN0K" backwards, though there is no direct relation between Sektor and Shinnok. **But according to Sonya Blade's MKA Bio, Sektor has connections with hostile entities outside Earthrealm (Shinnok) and the Fallen Elder God began to reunite the Forces of Darkness for the Battle of Armageddon. *In early versions of MK: Armageddon, Pao Chui was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *Shinnok makes an appearance in Konquest Mode in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he asks Shujinko to find his amulet. The amulet Shujinko finds is, in fact, the fake amulet Quan Chi created. *Shinnok's MKA Bio erroneously claims that Shinnok's Place of Origin is the Netherrealm rather than the Heavens. The Netherrealm is the place where he currently resides. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 2011 Story Mode, Kung Lao is seen with the skeletal hands of Shinnok's clone wrapped around him. This lead many to believe that Shinnok killed Kung Lao. *In Mortal Kombat X, Shinnok is the only character who seems to be fully aware of every guest character's names and their identity. **Shinnok will address all guest characters by name when Shinnok approaches them first in an interaction, the only one he doesn't is Leatherface, who must approach first when interacting with Shinnok. **Shinnok was originally the only character to address Jason Voorhees by full name. ***With the release of Mortal Kombat XL, Bo' Rai Cho will also address Jason by his full name. **Shinnok is the only character to address Predator and Alien by name. ***When interacting with Alien, however, he instead refers to the name of the species, "The Xenomorph". Shinnok is the only character to do this, all other characters refer to the Alien as "Alien". **Shinnok and Raiden are the only characters to address Leatherface as "Leatherface". ***Shinnok is the only character to refer to Leatherface by two names, calling him both "Leatherface" and "Mr. Sawyer". ****With this trait, Leatherface is the first and only guest character in which Shinnok refers to by two different names. ***Bo' Rai Cho will also comedically say "Your Face is like... Leather..." when interacting with Leatherface. ***Shinnok and Sub-Zero are the only characters that know of Leatherface's last name. ****Sub-Zero will say to Leatherface "The '''Sawyer' Clan will fall.", referencing Leatherface's heritage. ****Shinnok will refer to him as "Mr. Sawyer", as stated above. *While the name "Shinnok" has no basis in any existing world mythologies, the components of his name may have bases in real world languages. "Shin" could be in reference for the compound Japanese word for "god" or "spirit" (神) (such as that used in the name of the religion of Shinto ("way of the gods"), while "Nok" is most likely a play on the Latin word "Nox" which translates into English as "night", but can also mean "darkness" and, figuratively speaking, death. *In the intro of a Shinnok mirror match, the second Shinnok mentions the first failed to kill him "at the pyramid". This is an allusion to his non-canon ending in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where Shinnok had sent a clone of himself to fight alongside the Forces of Darkness and aid Daegon, but when the clone killed Blaze instead after Daegon vanished, it became as powerful as the real Shinnok. The real Shinnok then fought his clone to claim dominion over all of reality. *If Corrupted Shinnok wins without performing a Fatality or a Brutality, after spreading the corrupted Jinsei, he is seen tossing away the player's severed head. This makes him one of three characters who always kill the opponent after a match, with the others being the Alien and the Predator. * Shinnok is mentioned in Injustice 2 by both Sub-Zero and Raiden, who appear as playable guest characters in the game. ** Sub-Zero will mention Shinnok during a Clash. ** Raiden believes many of the villains are agents of Shinnok. *** Raiden will mention Shinnok in a mirror match against himself. **** He will also mention Shinnok's name when fighting Sub-Zero. *** Shinnok's name also appears on some of Raiden's gear pieces. ** Darkseid also mocks Shinnok in a Clash against Raiden, calling him a "False God". *** If this is taken into consideration, Darkseid is the only character in the Injustice series that knows who Shinnok is. * Shinnok is one of the few characters whose fighting style is altered by the addition or removal of a weapon. * In Mortal Kombat X, Jason Voorhees is the only guest character to not kill Shinnok in his arcade ending. * In MKX, Shinnok is one of two characters that can perform Sub-Zero's Frozen Dinner brutality. The second is Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero. ** Interestingly, Shinnok steals the brutality, while Triborg borrows it. * If his Corrupted form's fatality is counted, Shinnok is the only non-klassic character in MKX ''with 3 fatalities. ** He is also the only character with 3 fatalities that does not come from DLC packs. * Additionally, if his Corrupted form is counted, Shinnok is the only character in ''MKX with two X-Ray attacks. * Shinnok is one of the few characters with a ranged X-Ray attack. * Shinnok cameos in the prologue of Mortal Kombat 11, where he is seen being tortured and decapitated by Raiden, setting up the end credits scene of the Mortal Kombat X Story Mode while also setting in motion the events of the Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode. ** He also appears as one of the many non-physical character supports in the Towers of Time and as player card icons. ** Shinnok is also mentioned during character interactions in the game's Arcade. * Shinnok and his sister Cetrion are the first known Elder Gods to come from a higher Being, this being their mother and Titan Kronika. Errors * In MKX, if the player purchases the Samurai Pack, which includes the Samurai skin for Shinnok, and downloads the pack, Shinnok will already be unlocked without needing completion of Story Mode. * Shinnok's Vengeful card was incorrectly advertised before its release for the mobile version of Mortal Kombat. * Despite the X-Ray being able to catch opponents during a juggle, there is a slight chance that Shinnok's X-Ray will reset the combo's damage entirely. es:Shinnok ru:Шиннок pt:Shinnok Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Heaven Characters